Though I may depart, you shall remain
by rasyalleva
Summary: Baik guru maupun muridnya sama-sama punya rahasia yang tetap dibiarkan demikian. Sang guru hanya tahu bahwa muridnya tak hanya siswa kelas tiga SMP biasa, tapi tak punya klu itu apa; dan muridnya hanya tahu bahwa guru mereka hidup sejak abad lima belas atau lebih, namun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa. #SariRoti #KoroMop


Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himeruya. Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

* * *

 **Though I may depart, you shall remain**

 _baik guru maupun muridnya sama-sama punya rahasia yang tetap dibiarkan demikian. sang guru hanya tahu bahwa muridnya tak hanya siswa kelas tiga smp biasa, tapi tak punya klu itu apa; dan muridnya hanya tahu bahwa guru mereka hidup sejak abad lima belas atau lebih, namun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa._

* * *

Pada gigitan ketiga, Kurahashi baru sadar bahwa gayanya memakan roti menu sarapan sambil berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah ini persis seperti adegan pertama anime-anime kebanyakan yang ia tonton.

Disusurinya koridor tanpa memperlambat laju langkah, dan batinnya tak henti pula untuk berkelakar; hei, siapa tahu ia _memang_ tokoh utama yang ada di dalam anime?Tokoh utama yang datang terlambat, tak mau repot-repot meluangkan waktunya sepuluh detik untuk duduk menghabiskan makan dan justru melakukannya di tengah perjalanan—yang sebenarnya malah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit sendiri. Kurahashi barulah mulai berjalan begitu tinggal beberapa belas langkah lagi memasuki kelas. Pintu tertutup. Ia menelan kunyahan terakhir.

Dirapikannya rambut sebahu yang berombak-ombak. Disisirnya dengan jemari. Awalnya ia ingin _nyelonong_ masuk saja, namun berhenti begitu mendengar suara baru mendominasi dalam ruangan.

Siapa?

Suara pemuda, caranya menuturkan kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang begitu berantakan, tanpa aksen sama sekali pula. _Hmm, hmm._ Kalau tak salah ingat, Bitch-sensei mengatakan bahwa dalam hitungan hari, akan ada pengajar bahasa Prancis di kelas mereka. Katanya untuk memperluas kemampuan berbahasa. (Padahal bahasa Inggris saja dirinya belum lancar kalau disuruh bicara.)

Mungkin yang dimaksud dengan 'hitungan hari' itu adalah hari ini? Kurahashi mengetuk pintu.

Terdengar suara dari dalam, " _S'il vous plait_ [1]!"

"…"

 _Apa_ katanya?

Kurahashi tak mengerti (bahkan kalau disuruh mengulang pun ia tak bisa—tadi 'sil-fu-pleh' apaan?) tapi ia memutuskan untuk seenaknya saja membuka pintu. Pada dorongan pertama, ia membuka celah kecil, melihat wajah teman-temannya yang memandang balik. Kebanyakan tatapan mereka kurang-lebih berarti; _oh, Kurahashi, toh,_ dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sosok di depan papan tulis lagi.

Perlahan, Kurahashi memberi dorongan pada daun pintu lebih lagi. Sosok itu terlihat juga akhirnya.

Seorang pemuda. Yang paling mencolok darinya adalah postur jangkung dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat. Ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis yang entah apa. Memanfaatkan satu-dua detik sebelum tatapan mereka bisa saling memantulkan, Kurahashi cepat-cepat memperhatikan guru bahasa Prancis baru mereka itu dari dari puncak hingga sepatu; menilai.

Pakaian yang dikenakan "sangat Barat sekali," Kurahashi bisa menjamin bahwa Nakamura pasti mengatakan hal itu.

Intinya, pemuda di hadapannya ini pastilah hanya lelaki yang punya kemampuan bahasa Prancis _biasa_. Seperti apa yang digarisbawahi oleh Bitch-sensei pada hari beliau mengumumkannya tempo lalu, pengajar baru mereka ini tak tahu-menahu tentang kelas pembunuhan dan keberadaan Koro-sensei sama sekali. (Gurita kuning yang bersangkutan itu sudah diputuskan untuk tidak datang ke bangunan sekolah sehari penuh saat hari H—hari ini, tepatnya.)

Karasuma-sensei menambahkan bahwa ini baik untuk mengujicobakan kemampuan mereka bersikap sebagaimana siswa-siswi _biasa_. Normal. Tanpa mengundang rasa curiga. Oke, oke, _oke_.

Kurahashi baru akan menyudahi kegiatan 'mengamati'-nya ketika mendengar suara.

 _ **Bletak**!_

Bunyi kapur terjatuh.

.

.

.

Kurahashi mengangkat kepala.

Pemuda itu memandangnya. Ekspresi terkejut yang tak pernah Kurahashi lihat sebelum ini pada wajah-wajah yang ia temui selama hidupnya, air muka yang memucat, beberapa butir keringat, bola mata yang membesar, mulutnya yang setengah terbuka tapi tak bernapas—terbaca bahwa pemuda itu bagaikan tersedot jiwanya oleh semesta sehingga _lupa_ caranya bernapas. Tangan pemuda itu masih mengambang di udara, posisi tangan yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis—namun terhenti.

(Seperti _dipaksa_ untuk terhenti.)

.

.

.

"…"

"…"

Kalau yang barusan itu hening lima detik, rasanya bagi Kurahashi sudah bertahun-tahun.

Jeda waktu sunyi itu bisa jadi berkepanjangan apabila Isogai tidak buru-buru berdeham. "Ehm. Mmm. Monsieur[2] _…_?"

Pemuda itu tersentak, menolehkan kepalanya. " _Pardon_ [3]!" serunya tergesa, sebelum menatap ke arah Kurahashi lagi. Rona wajahnya mulai kembali seperti sedia kala, senyum sumringah terpasang di muka. "Ah, silakan masuk, Mademoiselle[4]!"

"..."

* * *

"Isogai-kun," Nagisa yang kali pertama bersuara begitu pengajar bahasa Prancis mereka meninggalkan ruangan, memberi waktu untuk rehat sejenak sebelum kelas dimulai lagi. Perhatian tertoleh pada Nagisa yang melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Apa benar Monsieur Francis benar-benar nggak tahu apa-apa tentang kelas pembunuhan ini?"

Tolehan kedua seisi kelas mengarah pada sang Ketua yang mulai menampakkan ekspresi ragu-ragu. Ada gumaman lama sebagai jeda berpikir, yang sebenarnya Isogai tak tahu apa yang harus dipertimbangkan dan gumaman itu semata-mata hanya untuk memberinya tambahan waktu untuk menjawab. "Menurutku begitu. Bitch-sensei bilang begitu, 'kan? Untuk apa membohongi kita?" begitu mengatakannya, Isogai menatap ke arah Kurahashi yang memandanginya balik.

"Kurahashi, tadi berapa kali?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kurahashi memandang lama, ia jelas tahu apa maksudnya 'berapa kali'. Balasan yang diinginkan Isogai darinya adalah berupa angka, yang merupakan jawaban dari _berapa kali_ jumlah pandangan mata guru bahasa Prancis mereka dilayangkan pada gadis satu ini—oh, omong-omong, tadi namanya siapa? Benar juga, Kurahashi tak mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri saat guru itu memperkenalkan diri; Francis. Monsieur Francis.

Ia mengangkat bahu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa khas dirinya. "Mana kutahu! Aku nggak bisa mengecek benar atau tidak tepatnya dia memandangiku dan aku harus berlagak tak tahu itu, kan? Harusnya kalian-kalian, dong, yang menghitungnya."

"Benar juga, sih," Isogai menggumam pelan. Ia berdiri, melangkah ke depan papan tulis agar bisa memandang seisi ruangan dengan lebih leluasa. "Ada yang melakukannya?"

"Tiga puluh tujuh, kalau kuhitung tadi," Rinka menjawab dari tepi.

Ada anggukan dari Chiba sebagai persetujuan. "Jeda paling cepat ada pada peralihan pandangan kedua belas dan ketiga belas, hanya selang dua detik."

Isogai menganggukan kepala, kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Oke." Pandangan ditebarkan. "Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pengajar bahasa Prancis kita ini. Hanya saja Bitch-sensei bilang kalau Monsieur Francis adalah orang biasa. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, _dan_ menurutku itu _benar_ , karena kalau ternyata Monsieur adalah orang mencurigakan, seperti pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya, dia nggak akan bertindak semencolok itu—atau setidaknya, kita pasti bisa menyadari auranya," ia melirik ke arah Nagisa yang mengangguk. "Jadi, kenapa dia memandangi Kurahashi sampai tiga puluh tujuh kali?"

Takebayashi berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa Monsieur itu nggak pernah melihat gadis berambut oranye sebahu yang berombak sebelumnya?"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya dia memandangiku dua kali lipat lebih banyak," celetuk Kayano. Jelas, rambut hijau kan, lebih mencengangkan untuk dilihat dibandingkan rambut oranye.

"…"

Diam lagi.

"Bukankah itu tadi yang jadi masalah?" Yada mulai bersuara. Ia berdiri, mencuri perhatian dari teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi seorang satu-satunya yang ia pandang balik adalah Kurahashi. Yada memantulkan tatapan sahabat baiknya itu lekat-lekat. "Itu motif yang harus kita cari. _Kenapa_ Kurahashi?"

"…"

Semua agaknya hanyut dalam pertanyaan Yada.

Benar juga.

.

.

.

Kenapa Kurahashi?

* * *

"Nagisa, bagaimana menurutmu?" Isogai mengangkat pembicaraan ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia menunduk sepanjang langkah kaki mereka bersisian, menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di hadapannya. "Kita hanya punya waktu sampai besok untuk menebak apa motif Monsieur Francis menatap Kurahashi."

"…"

"Mmm," Nagisa menggumam. "Aku nggak dapat menebaknya. Sama sekali. Itu bukan aura pembunuh, Isogai-kun. Itu … entahlah," menggelengkan kepalanya, Nagisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. Begitu mereka menyusuri koridor untuk mencapai pintu depan bangunan, sempat ketiganya berpapasan dengan Monsieur Francis. Guru itu tersenyum dan berkata hati-hati di jalan, dan Nagisa merasa bahwa nada suaranya begitu tulus—tanpa makna tersembunyi apa pun.

"…"

"Aku juga. Ini aneh."

"…"

"Karma-kun." Nagisa menoleh pada seorang lagi di sebelahnya, yang sejak tadi—ah, bukan hanya sejak tadi, sejak _seharian_ ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kenapa kamu …," kalimatnya terhenti, Nagisa mengubah awal pembicaraannya, "menurutmu bagaimana?"

"…"

* * *

.

.

.

Ini tentang Karma.

Karma yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali hari ini.

Pada awalnya biasa-biasa saja baginya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak lain, Karma sibuk mengamati pengajar Prancis mereka ini pada menit-menit pertama. Bagaimana caranya mengajar, apakah aksen Prancis ini sebenarnya dibuat-buat atau tidak, apakah dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakan itu terbalik atau tidak, ia justru sibuk melamun dan tidak memperhatikan apa-apa karena bahkan ia sampai bertanya-tanya apa merek sepatu hitam yang guru itu kenakan.

Lamunannya buyar begitu terdengar bunyi kapur terjatuh. Disusul dengan lima detik keheningan yang membuat Karma pada akhirnya fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapan; cara pandang Monsieur Francis pada Kurahashi di ambang pintu. Membuat Karma yang semula bertopang dagu akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dalam keterkejutan.

"…"

Sorot mata sama yang ditangkap Karma hingga kali kedua puluh tujuh. Yang luput menarik atensi teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua sibuk menghitung, mereka semua sibuk memusatkan fokus pada kemampuan mereka mendeteksi aura pembunuh, mereka semua sibuk memikirkan apa kira-kira motif pengajar pirang satu itu. Tak ada yang merasakan apa yang Karma rasakan.

Tak ada yang terbesit di benak mereka untuk bertanya-tanya apa _maknanya_.

Cara pandang itu,

.

.

.

 _mengingatkannya kepada_ _…_

* * *

Karma sengaja datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Memasuki ruang guru.

Hanya ada Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei di sana. Karma masih berdiri di ambang pintu ketika keduanya menolehkan kepala, menyadari keberadaan pemuda berambut merah itu, lalu Karasuma-sensei yang mengangguk. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku boleh menelepon Koro-sensei?"

* * *

Begitu Nagisa menangkap tatapan Monsieur Francis diarahkan lagi pada Kurahashi, ia menggoreskan satu garis miring di bukunya, menyilang empat garis yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya. Genap. Nagisa menolehkan kepala menatap Karma—pemuda itu minta diberi tahu apabila sudah mencapai angka empat puluh.

" _Avez-cous des questions_ [5]— _Aa,_ Akabane Karma. _Fais s'il te plait_ [6]."

Semua mata memandang Karma yang mengangkat tangannya lurus-lurus ke atas. Merasa mendapat izin, pemuda itu berdiri. Sengaja tidak memberikan teman-temannya sorot mata apa pun yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan terang-terangan bertanya, Karma menuding Kurahashi dengan gerakan kepala, tanpa mengalihkan mata dari guru mereka.

"Sudah empat puluh kali Monsieur menatapnya hari ini."

Itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan.

Seisi kelas kemudian menoleh menatap Monsieur Francis yang mukanya kini memerah. Tertangkap basah. Karma bahkan tak meminta konfirmasi, namun tatapan pemuda itu sudah cukup untuk mengunci guru baru mereka yang tak mampu lagi mengelak. Sekarang semua menunggu lanjutan kalimat Karma, sebagai perwakilan yang akan menyuarakan pertanyaan mereka; kenapa?

Tapi bukan itu yang Karma tanyakan.

.

.

.

"Siapa _sebenarnya_ yang Monsieur tatap saat itu?"

"…"

"…"

Semua saling berpandangan. Kening dikerutkan.

Hah?

* * *

Karasuma-sensei berbicara lebih dulu di telepon, sebelum kemudian menyerahkannya pada Karma. "Akabane Karma mau bicara denganmu."

Karma menerima ponsel Karasuma, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga.

" _Karma-kun, Sensei sudah dengar apa yang terjadi dari Isogai-kun. Ada apa?"_

"Sensei," Karma menarik napas. "Aku mau bertanya tentang aku yang melompat jatuh dari tebing dan Sensei menangkapku ketika awal semester lalu. Waktu itu, Sensei mengembalikan kepercayaanku lagi tentang guru, sambil menatapku."

"… _Dan pertanyaanmu adalah?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa arti tatapan itu?"

Karena bagi Karma, cara pandang Monsieur Francis terhadap Kurahashi, benar-benar persis—sangat persis, dengan cara pandang Koro-sensei padanya saat itu. Karma menunggu, karena jeda yang dibuat Koro-sensei begitu lama. Sampai hitungan kedua puluh, barulah Karma mendengar jawabannya.

.

.

.

" _Itu tatapan bahwa kamu membuat Sensei teringat pada seseorang. Tapi dalam konteks ini, orang itu adalah Sensei sendiri._ "

* * *

Karma melanjutkan. "Karena sebenarnya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau tatapan Monsieur pada Kurahashi adalah tatapan semacam itu. Tatapan bahwa Kurahashi membuat Monsieur teringat pada seseorang. Jadi, bukan _Kurahashi_ yang sebenarnya Monsieur tatap. Siapa?"

Nagisa melebarkan bola mata. Begitu pula dengan Isogai. Pantaslah Karma diam saja kemarin. Rupanya dia sudah tahu lebih dulu. Dan rupanya pula, yang ada di pikiran Karma bukanlah mengapa, tetapi _siapa_.

Monsieur Francis menatap Karma lama, lalu mengulum senyum. Merasa tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan.

"Namanya Jeanne d'Arc."

"Eh?" Fuwa yang mengangkat kepala. Pecinta mata pelajaran Sejarah itu yang kali pertama terusik mendengar namanya—sementara seisi kelas belum sempat berpikiran apa-apa. "Bukankah … apakah dia Joan of Arc? Pahlawan Prancis pada Perang Seratus Tahun?"

Monsieur Francis mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, lalu mulai tertawa seolah-olah informasi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. "Ya, benar, itu dia!"

"Memangnya …," Nagisa yang bersuara. Begitu Monsieur menatapnya, Nagisa terhenti, memutuskan untuk mengubah cara penyampaiannya. "Maksudku, tatapan yang dibilang Karma 'mengingatkan pada seseorang' itu, sesaat aku berpikir kalau Kurahashi mengingatkan Monsieur pada orang yang Monsieur sayang. Tapi … memangnya dia siapa?"

"Tepat seperti apa yang kaukatakan, Nagisa." Monsieur menganggukan kepala.

"Ta-tapi!" mengikuti jejak Karma, Kurahashi kini yang memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. "Perang Seratus Tahun itu, kalau aku tak salah ingat, bukannya berlangsung pada _abad kelima belas_?"

Karma terpaku di tempat. Kehilangan kata-kata, ia bahkan tak bisa sekadar memutar tubuh untuk melihat Kurahashi yang duduk di bangku belakang. Ia masih tetap berdiri, susah-payah menyuruh otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia juga tahu sedikit mengenai Joan of Arc, sosok gadis yang berkontribusi besar pada perang antara Prancis dan Inggris dengan memberi semangat pada pasukan Charles VII, yang meninggal pada usia sembilan belas tahun.

Tatapan Monsieur Francis pada Kurahashi itu nyata. Karma tahu benar. Tak mungkin Monsieur Francis berbohong pada saat-saat seperti ini. Dan itu artinya, saat menatap Kurahashi, dalam sudut pandang Monsieur Francis benar-benar terpantul sosok Joan, _nyata_ , seolah seperti ia pernah melihat Joan dengan _mata kepala sendiri_ ...

"Monsieur," Karma angkat bicara, terbata, "kamu nggak mungkin … maksudku, Monsieur tak mungkin sudah ada _sejak_ saat itu. Iya, 'kan—"

"Oh, waktu pelajaran sudah habis. _Le temps est ecoule_ [7]!" Monsieur Francis memotong pembicaraan Karma, melihat jam tangannya. Ia mengambil buku-buku di atas meja, membenahinya, sebelum menatap kembali ke arah pemuda yang butuh jawaban itu. Mengedarkan pandangan, ia berkata, "Aku tahu kalian bukan anak kelas 3 SMP biasa."

"APA!?"

"Aku tahu," kerlingan di mata Monsieur Francis itu begitu nakal; membuat semua tak sempat untuk berpikir dua kali untuk tetap diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Maksudku, aku nggak punya ide tentang seperti apa yang membuat kalian bukan seperti anak kelas 3 SMP biasa, tapi, aku _hanya_ tahu."

Nagisa terenyak di tempat duduknya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Bagaimana itu _mungkin_?

Bukankah yang di hadapannya ini hanyalah guru biasa?

"Seperti yang dia bilang," Monsieur Francis menatap ke arah Karma yang mengangkat alis. "Kalau aku sudah hidup sejak saat itu _sungguhan_ , bukankah itu berarti aku sudah melihat terlalu banyak macam sorot mata dari terlalu banyak orang?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Tidak ada yang berani bertanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi ..." Karma mencoba mengungkapkannya, namun ia terhenti. Dibiarkannya satu kata itu menggantung, tak sanggup ia melanjutkan; jadi, itu benar? Benar bahwa Monsieur Francis hidup sejak abad kelima belas? Atau … jauh sebelum abad kelima belas?

"Kita punya tatapan mata yang sama," Monsieur angkat suara. Menatap ke arah Nagisa. "Sorot mata kita sama-sama menyimpan rahasia, 'kan? Drama _guru-murid normal_ yang kita mainkan dua hari ini, kita sama-sama tahu kalau ini palsu."

Nagisa tahu. Kini semua masuk akal; mengapa ia sama sekali tidak punya klu mengenai apa yang ada dibalik pikiran guru ini. Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka-nerka tentang apa pun. Tapi Nagisa tahu kesalahannya; ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Alih-alih tak dapat menerima mengapa ia tidak bisa mendeteksi aura berbahaya dari guru baru ini, ia justru lengah dan tak bertanya-tanya mengapa ia justru tidak bisa mendeteksi aura _apa pun_. Tidak berbahaya. Tidak pula _tidak_ tidak berbahaya.

"Mari kita biarkan percakapannya seperti ini saja," Monsieur Francis mengulum senyum lagi. "Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya kalian, sama seperti kalian yang tidak tahu siapa aku. Teruskan saja drama guru-murid ini sampai semua selesai."

"…"

"Kalian kalau diam saja, kuanggap sebagai 'ya', lho."

"…"

"Oke!" Monsieur Francis melebarkan senyumnya. "Ini hari terakhir aku di sini. Kupikir ini akan biasa-biasa saja, tapi, yah, kita semua sepakat kalau ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari yang kita kira, ' _kan_?"

Kurahashi kini terperangkap dalam jerat tatapan.

Monsieur Francis melihatnya untuk kali terakhir, terang-terangan, namun kini Kurahashi sudah menyadari bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya ditatap. Mata mereka bertemu, tapi cara Monsieur Francis menatapnya seolah-olah melampaui ruang dan waktu—seperti bisa menatap horizon yang tersembunyi dibalik gedung pencakar langit tak tertembus. Sorot mata hangat Monsieur Francis tidak tertuju pada Kurahashi.

Begitu pula senyumnya yang penuh akan kerinduan.

Ataupun kalimatnya kemudian,

.

.

.

" _Quel plaisir de te revoir_ [8] _, La Pucelle d'Orleans_ [9] _."_

 **tamat.**

* * *

[1] _S_ _'il vous plait_ : Silakan masuk

[2] Monsieur; panggilan kehormatan

[3] _Pardon_ : Maaf

[4] Mademoiselle; panggilan kepada gadis dalam bahasa Prancis

[5] _Avez-cous des questions_ : Apa ada pertanyaan?

[6] _Fais s'il te plait_ : Silakan

[7] _Le temps est ecoule_ : Waktu sudah habis

[8] _Quel plaisir de te revoir_ : Senang bertemu denganmu lagi

[9] _La Pucelle d'Orleans_ : The Maid of Orleans. Julukan untuk Joan d'Arc, _La Pucelle_ yang berarti sang perawan.


End file.
